The Third Generation ?
by Riza-4789
Summary: Jamie, Skye, Emily, and Mackenzie, are the grandchildren of the original sisterhood. THis is the story of their summer with the pants...more exciting than it sounds...lol
1. Life

**So…I'm back…so soon? Lol! Yeah! Umm…seeing as how I've only written about the same thing…I'm going to keep that story going. It's a follow up to my last two stories. I guess the things that happened with the first and second generation are still being dealt with, by the next generation…but I don't know if it's going to involve the pants…they would be way old! And not to mention….way out of style! **

* * *

"Wake up!" Holly walked down the hall way and threw open her son's bedroom door. He was fifteen and was a pain to deal with. He was just now getting into the rebellious state of his teen years. "What?" Skye asked, rolling over and almost falling onto the floor. Holly stuck her head inside the room. "Up now, I don't have time for this." She slammed the door shut. Skye crawled out of bed and found his cell phone.

* * *

"Good morning Mom, Dad." Ella's fifteen year old daughter sat down at the breakfast table, giving each of her parent's a kiss and a hug. "Good morning sweetie." Ella handed her daughter a plate with two pieces of toast on it. "Hey Mack," Mackenzie's younger sister called. "Someone's on the phone for you." Mackenzie ran over to the bar and grabbed the cordless phone. "Mack." "Hey Mack, its Skye. What was that homework again?" Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Skye. You didn't do it again?" "Nope." Mackenzie could hear the sound of pots and pans clattering. "Skye, is your mom ok?" Skye didn't answer. "We'll talk about it when I see you at the bus stop." With that he hung up.

* * *

Emily came back from her morning jog, running into her mom in the kitchen. "Hey Ann…" Anna caught her daughter before she could finish. "Anna? What did I tell you?" Emily rolled her eyes and then held up her hand in surrender. "Hey Mom...There's this concert in a few weeks…" "We'll talk about it. Now go get dressed for school. I'll drop you off at the bus stop."

* * *

Jamie looked down at her arm. She had broken it a few weeks ago in a car accident. Her older brother had been driving…She was interrupted by a sound at the door. "Honey? Are you ready?" Jamie's mom, Esperanza slowly opened the door and came in. Walking over to the large windows, she pulled back the large curtains. "You don't have to go back today if you don't want to…I know we're all still trying to deal with this. It wasn't your fault…" "It wasn't my fault. I know Mom." Jamie stated. "But why did he have to die? We were in the same car. It could have been me!" Esperanza pulled her daughter in, and squeezed her tightly. "Shhh baby…it's going to ok."

* * *

Mackenzie ran up to Skye and jumped on his back. "You've been smoking again." Skye turned around and looked into her eyes. Mackenzie could tell that he had been crying. "Skye, come over here. What's wrong?" Skye took her hand and followed her over to the empty bench. "Dad ran off again, last night. When I woke up, my mom had been throwing her paint every where. She took all of the pots and pans out of the cabinets and started throwing them in a pile…She was freaking me out." "That explains the loud noise." Mackenzie said, letting go of Skye's hand and placing it on his lower back. "It's the last day of school before summer…Jamie and I were going to go hang out at Em's this weekend. But…you should come spend the night. Mom and Dad are going to be in the city all night."

Skye wiped away the tears that were continually falling, no matter how hard he tried to get them to stop. "That sounds cool…are you sure they won't mind?" Mackenzie brought Skye into a hug. "Are you kidding babe? Of course they won't mind. Besides…you're practically my brother."

**

* * *

Sorry to cut it short…and leave ya'll with not a lot of information! But I've gotta get off the computer and go finish this homework! Yay! The teachers love to torture us! When I became a Junior…the homework load increased by like 1,000,000 percent! Lol! Well maybe by just 24 percent...but that's still a lot compared to what they gave us last year! I love you all! And I hope you like the idea of this story!**


	2. Listen to me!

**No reviews yet? (Whoa…reviews kind of make me evil! I MUST have them!)**

* * *

Skye met up with Emily, Mackenzie and Jamie at lunch. He quickly and quietly sat down at the table and pulled out his sandwich. Emily and Jamie had noticed that he had seemed kind of out of it today. "Hey Skye…" Jamie said to him, smiling as much as she could. "Oh, Jamie!" Skye got up from his seat and walked over to Jamie to hug her. "I'm sorry…it's just that you've been gone for a while…I haven't really seen you since the funeral…" Jamie squeezed him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "No it's ok. How have you been, though? You look exhausted." Skye walked back to his seat, next to Mackenzie, and sat down. "Ok, I guess."

Jamie wasn't about to push any farther. She knew that she didn't feel like talking, and whatever was bugging Skye, was really getting him down. Emily reached across the table and took his hand into hers. "We're here for you Skye, you know that right?" Skye nodded his head and then looked down at his watch. He was fidgeting. "Hey guys," Mackenzie said to Jamie and Emily. "I know that we were supposed to hang out tonight, but I think I need to spend some time with Skye. Why don't you two just do it without me? I spent last weekends at Jamie's house, anyways…" Emily held up her hand. "It's ok Mack. We understand!"

* * *

Mackenzie and Skye walked home from school, their arms interlinked together the whole way. "Mack…" Skye started, but then stopped. He really couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened the night before. Mackenzie stopped walking and held onto his arm. "You don't have to talk about it Skye."

* * *

Emily and Jamie ran up the stairs and into Emily's bedroom. "I'm going to go take a shower. I feel so gross! It was so not funny for Michael to start that food fight at lunch today!" Emily exclaimed, taking off her shirt and throwing it in a dirty clothes pile. Jamie sat down on the bed and took out a photo album to look through, while she was waiting. "Ok…But I'm just happy that I wasn't in the cafeteria when it happened!"

About twenty minutes later, a clean and dressed Emily walked out of the bathroom, to find Jamie still sitting on the bed looking at photo albums. "That felt great! Now what did you want to do? It's your weekend!" Jamie didn't move. "Earth to Jamie!" Emily waved her hand in front of Jamie's expressionless face. Looking down, Emily realized which photo album Jamie had in her hands. It was the one that all of the moms had gotten together and made, a few years back…back when everything was perfect. "Why did he have to die Ems?" Jamie looked up into her friend's eyes and handed her a faded picture. It was of Jamie, Taylor, and their mom at the beach; it had been taken when Jamie was just seven, and Taylor was ten. Emily took the picture and placed it back inside the book. "Come on Jamie…I know you're hungry." Emily pulled Jamie into a standing position, and literally dragged her to the door. Jamie dug her feet into the carpet and didn't move. "Don't change the subject Emily! Everybody keeps changing the subject! I just need someone to listen to me!"

**

* * *

Second chapter….what do ya think? Rachel!**


	3. You don't have to worry

"Listen Jamie, we all feel for you. We all miss Taylor….and I know that you were really close to him…but I just want to see you get over this." "I know." Jamie answered. "I know." Just then, Emily and Jamie heard the door bell ring. It was almost nine thirty P.M. Who would be here this late? Emily got up and ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Ems." Mackenzie said; when Emily threw open the door. Emily hugged Mackenzie. "But wait, where's Skye?" She asked, confused.

Mackenzie sighed, and then bent down to pick up her overnight bag. "Holly." Emily nodded her head, acknowledging that she knew what Mackenzie was talking about. Holly was Skye's mother. She had been suffering from depression for the past few months. It was really taking a toll on Skye. She always needed to have him around her…every waking moment.

Mackenzie and Emily walked up the stairs and into Emily's bedroom. "Hey JJ." Mackenzie sat down next to Jamie and started stroking her hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…" Emily started to say. She was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Come in!" She yelled. Emily's older brother Everett, walked into the room, carrying the cordless phone. "Hey Mack, phone's for you."

Mackenzie was confused. No one knew she was at Emily's house yet. It must be her mom or dad. "Hello?" She asked, walking outside into the hallway. "Hey..." It was Skye. "What's wrong? Are you ok? You sound like you're in trouble." Mackenzie hounded him for answers. Everett walked outside into the hallway and quietly shut the door. "I need the phone back when you're through with it." He said, whispering. Mackenzie nodded her head, and turned in the opposite direction, slipping into the bathroom. "Skye? Are you still there?" "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm fine Mack. I just wanted to talk." "Oh," Mackenzie stated. "And you don't have to worry so much." Skye told her. Mackenzie sat down on the bathroom floor, leaning her back up against the wall. "If I don't worry about you, then no one else will, Skye. Don't you understand that?" "Mack, you worry about me enough for the whole entire world! You need to stop stressing…and before you say that I don't stress you out, I know that I do. I'm sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you, that's why I worry about you…and I will never stop worrying about you. So get used to it." Mackenzie could hear Sky laugh. "Ok Skye, well feel free to come over. Em's parents are on a business trip tonight. It's just Everett. But I've got to go. OK? I love you." "Love you too." Skye told her. "I'll see you later."

Mackenzie walked out of the bathroom and into Everett's room. He was on his computer, writing a paper. "Hey." Mackenzie tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "Oh hey, is everything ok with Skye?" Mackenzie shook her head. "I never know." "You two aren't together are you?" Everett asked Mackenzie. "No! What gave you that idea!" Mackenzie lay down on the bed, next to Everett's computer. Everett turned to face her. "It's just that you are always all over him when I see you two together…especially at school. And vice versa. And it's never the case with Jamie or Emily." "Can I tell you something, something that I've never told anyone else…not even your sister or Jamie?" Mackenzie sat up, to be at eye level with Everett. Everett nodded his head. "Ok," Mackenzie started. "Ever since we were younger, I've always been the over protective one. And it's Skye, that I've always been overprotecting. He was never the strong kid in elementary, and he was always picked on. I always stood up for him. I think that's why we're so close…I know his weaknesses. I know what needs to be worried about, and vice versa." Mackenzie stopped talking, so that she could prepare what she had to say next. Everett could tell that she was about to cry. "I…if I don't always have a hold on him, then he might fly away…or get hurt, or lose his way." "It doesn't look that way to everyone else!" Everett joked. "I know!" Mackenzie laughed. "But who cares."

Mackenzie stood up to go back into Emily's room. "I guess I should be going now…you need to get back to work on your paper." Everett grabbed her hand, making her stop in her steps. "No, you should stay."


	4. Mack n Ev

Mackenzie was still talking to Everett, when Emily found her. "Hey Mack. We were wondering where you were." "Sorry sis. It was my fault. Mack and I were just catching up." Everett stated, gesturing to Mackenzie. "Ok, well I'm coming Emily." Mackenzie stood up and stretched out her arms. Emily walked towards the door. "Ok, well hurry up. The movie is about to start."

After Emily had walked out, Mackenzie gave Everett a hug. "Thanks for listening Everett." "No problem. I'm here anytime. And don't be afraid to come up to me in school…I know I'll be a senior and everything…but I'll always be around for you!" Everett hugged her back. "Thanks Ev. I'll see you around." Mackenzie walked out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Mackenzie couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to get up and go downstairs to get some coffee. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she saw Everett standing over the stove. "Good morning sunshine!" She said to him. "What are you doing up so early?" "You mean late, don't you?" Everett joked. "I never went to sleep. That summer course I'm taking starts on Thursday." Mackenzie leaned under Everett's arm and grabbed a piece of toast and a coffee mug. He turned around and handed her the coffee. "Thanks." She said.

Everett watched as Makcenzie took another piece of his toast. She had this way about her that made him immune to ever being mad at her. It had always been like that. "Hey Mack," Everett said. "We should go out some time." "Are you asking me out on a date Ev?" Everett could feel himself blushing. "Only if you're going to say yes, Mack." Mackenzie took another sip of her coffee. She was having fun making Everett wait for her answer. "Sure, why not." She told him, finally. "I mean, you are a cool senior, and I was going to find some hopeless stupid football player to date anyways…I guess I can settle with you…I mean…" She stopped when Everett started laughing. "Funny, Mack. Very funny." Mackenzie laughed along with him. "So, I'm free today. What do you want to do?" She asked him. "I have to be at work in an hour. And then I get off at five. I was going to run by the video store for Emily, I could pick something up, and we could watch it? I know it sounds a little cheesy, but I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"I agree." Stated Mackenzie. "So pick up Ten Things I Hate about You, and a bag of popcorn." "Yeah, ok!" Everett joked.

"Goodmorning Mack…" Emily and Jamie were coming down the stairs that led into the kitchen. "…and Everett. You know guys," Emily looked on the stove, and took the last piece of toast. "This is the second time that I've found you two sitting in a room alone, in the past two days. I'm starting to think that I can't trust you." The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. Everett jumped up and answered it.

"Yeah? Oh hey. Yeah, actually she's right here." Everett tossed the phone to Mackenzie. "It's for you Mack, and if you ladies will excuse me, I've got to go."

"Hey Skye." Mackenzie took the phone and walked outside onto the porch. "What's up? You sure are up pretty early." "Hey Mack, What do you have planned for tonight?"

Mackenzie didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'm still going to be over here, at Em's." She said to him. That much wasn't a lie. "Oh ok. I just thought that I could come over and we could hang out, but don't worry about it. I'll just let you three have your girl time. Call me tomorrow, though. Ok?" "Yeah, ok. Love you." Mackenzie told Skye, as she hung up the phone.

"What's up Mackenzie?" Jamie asked Mackenzie. "Augh!" "What did you do Mack?" Emily then asked her. "I just lied to Skye." "About?" Emily and Jamie both pushed Mackenzie for an answer. "I guess I should tell you. Everett and I are kind of having a date tonight…" "I knew it!" Emily jumped out of her seat and pounded her fist on the table. "I knew something was up!" She sat back down in her chair and looked over at Mackenzie. "Are you mad?" Mackenzie hesitantly asked Emily. "Are you kidding? You two are so cute…you would be cute together!" "I agree." Jamie raised her hand in agreement.

"You agree with what? Or do I even want to know?" Everett ran down the stairs, fully dressed in his work attire. "You know what, don't even tell me! I've got to run. I've got to go pick up Mike. Jamie, it was nice, seeing you. Ems, and Mack…I'll definitely be seeing you two later tonight."

* * *

I know the chapters are short, but stay with me here! I've got so much going on! Thanks for the reviews! Rachel 


	5. CoDependent

Mackenzie and Emily were just getting back from dropping Jamie off, when Everett pulled up into the driveway. "I got that old French movie for you Emily and I picked up that movie you wanted, Mack." "Which would be?" Mackenzie was teasing him now. Everett rolled his eyes. "You know which one I'm talking about."

When Everett turned to look at Mackenzie, Emily tore the bag out of his hands and looked inside. "I hope you don't mean Ten things I hate About You…because that would be really funny!" Everett took the bag back and stormed towards the house, leaving Emily to laugh about his movie choice. "Mack! I can't believe you!" Mackenzie took the hand that was offered her, and smiled. "I have my ways!"

"So…" Mackenzie walked into Everett's room and sat down on his bed. "I'm really sorry about that whole movie thing! I was just joking earlier!" Everett took off his work shirt, revealing a toned and muscular body underneath it. "You're sexy." Mackenzie stated. "I try." Everett grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. "You ready?" He asked her, grabbing the movie bag, as he headed out the door. "You're mad at me, aren't you, Ev? I think you secretly like chick flicks…and I exposed your secret!"

Everett turned around; Mackenzie had stopped directly in his path. Their faces were now inches apart. "That's not the only secret I've got." He said to her, winking. "Let's just go watch the movie.

Only about ten minutes after Everett had started the movie, Mackenzie started talking. "So what's another secret?" "Not now Mack!" Everett said, turning the volume up on the television. "Ok, if you're not going to play, then I will." Mackenzie turned around, placing her feet underneath her. "Remember that porcelain doll your sister had, when she was like six?" Everett silently nodded his head, still not turning to look at Mackenzie. Mackenzie leaned in, to whisper in his ear. "Well it was me who broke it."

Mackenzie could tell Everett was trying to stifle back a laugh. He turned his head and looked at her very serious face. "You know she still cries over that thing, at night?"

"Yeah, I know…and I feel really guilty about it. But it's been almost over ten years…I couldn't bear to tell her now. Now it's your turn." Mackenzie nudged Everett with her foot.

"Let's see…" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Come on Ev!" Mackenzie urged. Everett pushed the mute button on the movie and looked back at Mackenzie. "I was a vegetarian for six months." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Come on Ev! It's got to be better than that! I already knew that." Everett gave Mackenzie a questioning look. "What?" Mackenzie asked. "We like to refer to those months as your freak stage. You were kind of scary…You went a little too far with the dreads."

"And what do you think of me now?" He asked, placing his hand on her leg. She laughed. "Well…you grew up. That's all I'm going to say."

"Jamie!" Jamie's mom was calling her from downstairs. "Yeah mom! I'm coming!" Jamie met her mom at the bottom of the stairs. "What's up?" "I think you should come into the living room honey. Your father and I need to talk with you." 'This can't be good.' Jamie thought to herself.

* * *

"Your Aunt Nicole just called us…she wants you to come visit her." Max, Jamie's father, and Nicole's older brother, came to stand by his wife. Jamie just sat their, not saying anything. "What? But Dad! That's all the way in North Carolina…no! You can't do that to me!" "All the way out in North Carolina, Jamie?" Esperanza sat down beside her daughter. "It's just for a week…or two. Or however long it takes for you to relax."

* * *

"Skye! Get in here!" Skye ran into the kitchen, to find his mom opening the mail. "Yeah mom?" Holly looked up; he could tell that she had been crying…a lot. "I just got a letter from your grandmother. She was complaining about how she doesn't get to see you anymore…so…she's going to Greece for about a month or two…she wants to take you with her."

* * *

"What?" Emily and Mackenzie were on the phone with Jamie. "Yeah." Jamie stated. "But I do kind of agree with them. I think its best, for my own good, to get out of here, for a while." Mackenzie and Emily both sighed. "Well whatever makes you happy babe." Mackenzie said to Jamie. "We'll be here for you."

* * *

There was a beep on the other line. "Hold on Jamie, ok?" Emily switched over. "Yeah?" "Hey Emily, it's Skye. Is Mack there?" Emily handed Mackenzie the phone. "Hey Skye." Mackenzie said into the phone. "What's up?" "Well…my grandmother, you know Lena? She wants me to come visit her and my grandfather." "That's cool. Doesn't she only live right up the road though? What's wrong with that? You sound depressed." Mackenzie told him. "No. She wants me to come visit them in Greece. That's where they go every summer…" "Oh." Mackenzie stated. "Well that changes things."

* * *

"So…" Mackenzie was sitting on Skye's bed, watching him pack. "You'll be fine Skye!" "Yeah Skye, you'll be fine." Holly walked around the corner, with something in her arms. "Hey Mackenzie." "Hey Holly." Mackenzie said to Holly. "Mom, are you ok? You look…different." Skye walked over to his mom and just stared at her. She had gotten her long hair cut into a short bob, and looked like she actually took some time to put herself together. And she was still holding on tightly to whatever was in her arms. "Hey kids, why don't you sit down?" Holly came over to the bed, and sat down in-between Mackenzie and Skye. "I want to share something with you." Holly took the object and unrolled it. Mackenzie and Skye looked at each other. What in the world were they looking at? Were they jeans? Neither of them could decide. "Ok, so what exactly are these?" Skye asked his mom. Holly ran her fingers over the inscriptions on the pants. "These are the pants."

Mackenzie sat in amazement, now that she knew what she was looking at. "These are the Pants! I've heard about them! But I never thought that I would get to see them!" Holly was confused. "Your mom told you about these?" "No, not really. Dad did."

Skye took them out of his mother's hands. "So, what are they for? And they look like their at least half a century old." "Maybe even older." Holly said to her son. "They're what kept my friends and I together during our first few summers apart…the first summer we had them…was extremely difficult." "You mean you, my mom, Esi, and Anna?" Mackenzie asked. "Yes. And even before we got them, our mothers wore them when they were your age." "They're ancient!" Skye and Mackenzie yelled in unison.

"So why did you bring them out? After so long?" Mackenzie asked Holly. Holly shrugged her shoulders. "I'm kind of going through this stage…this cleansing period. I was looking through my closet, trying to clean it out…and these fell off of the top shelf. The funny thing is…none of us knew where they were!"

* * *

"They're what?" Jamie asked Mackenzie and Skye. "They're magic." Mackenzie said to her. "Did you call Emily?" Mackenzie then asked her, sounding annoyed. Jamie nodded her head. "She's on her way over right now…and that would be her." Jamie said, hearing the door bell ring from downstairs.

"Ok, so what you're trying to tell me is that this ordinary pair of 'ancient' jeans are magic. And that they somehow will keep us together while we're apart?" Emily skeptically stared at the pants. "That's exactly what we're saying." Skye said to her. Emily laughed. "Ok, say if I did believe you. They are cool jeans. And vintage is coming back, but Skye they're girls' jeans. You're a guy." Skye bent down his head. "I didn't think about that."

"Ok Skye…" Mackenzie started. "They're magic, right? Well then we will all try them on."

Mackenzie went first. She took the jeans and went to stand behind Jamie's dressing partition. "Whoa!" The others heard her shout. Mackenzie walked out from behind the screen and twirled around. "How do I look?" "You look amazing! They look awesome on you!" Emily and Jamie exclaimed. Mackenzie looked down. "They do, don't they?" The pants hung loosely on Mackenzie's body, making her extremely long legs look like anything but twigs. Her but even had a shape in them.

"You're next." Mackenzie pointed to Emily and the two went back behind the screen. "They're not going to fit Mack!" Emily laughed. "I've got my grandmother's big butt!" "But…Emily, look at yourself in the mirror." Emily turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my…" Emily turned around and looked at her butt. "Come on out!" Jamie yelled. "We haven't got all day!" "I'm coming!" Emily walked out and stood in front of the other three. "But you're so short! And they are a perfect fit on you, Ems." Skye stood up and walked around Emily, in a circle. "Ok, so that's two out of four. Jamie, it's your turn."

Jamie came out a minute later. "So?" Mackenzie jumped up and hugged her friend. "Jamie! You look so good!" Jamie turned around and looked into the mirror. "Well, they kind of do fit nicely." "Kind of?" Emily asked. "They 'do'."

Emily then turned to Skye. "It's your turn Skye." Jamie walked behind the pants and took them off. She threw them over the partition to Skye. He took off his jeans and hesitantly slipped them on. When he was through, he turned back around and looked into the faces of the three girls. They were all silent. Emily's jaw had dropped, and her eyes had stopped blinking. "Umm…"

"Ok, so you were right. They look horrible, and I probably look like a gay man." Skye went to take them back off. "Anything but!" Emily stood up and ran over to stop him. "Ok this is so strange!" She brought him over to the mirror. He opened his eyes and looked at himself. The jeans didn't look at all like girls' jeans. They fit just like the pair he had just taken off. They weren't so lose that they would fall off, yet they weren't that tight either.

"Ok, so now that they fit all of us…there are rules. Skye and I already read them…and some of them don't really apply to him! But here it goes…"

After Mackenzie had read the rules, aloud, they decided who would get them first. Jamie decided to do it in the order that they had tried the pants on. So Mackenzie got them first, Emily second, Jamie third, and finally, Skye would get them.

* * *

"So, I haven't heard from Skye lately." Everett came into Emily's bedroom and sat down on her bed, next to Mackenzie. "Haha! Very funny! He's in Greece." Mackenzie explained. And he doesn't call me that much." She stated, laying her head in Everett's lap. "Oh yeah he does Mack. He's codependent. I can't wait to see how he survives while he's away from you for two months." Emily turned away from her computer and stuck her finger down her throat, in a sickened gesture, when she saw Mack and Everett sitting together. "By the way…does he know about you two?" She asked. Mackenzie sat up and pulled hr legs underneath her. "Well, not really…I was planning on telling him soon though." "Like when he's halfway across the world? And he can't do anything?" questioned Emily. "That's exactly when I was planning on telling him." Mackenzie fell back on the bed and screamed. "Man! He really is codependent!"**

* * *

So! This is kind of a longer chapter! Lol! Yeah, hope ya'll like it! Rachel!**


	6. ANnoying grandmas

"Skye Honey!" Lena ran as fast as she could, to catch up with her grandson. "Slow down! I know you're exited to see the new house…but it can wait. We're going over to a friend's house." Lena made a turn at the next set of steps and started going down them. "Come on Skye, I haven't got all of eternity. Your grandfather is already there! You know how impatient he is!" "I'm coming grandma!" Skye screamed. 'Man! I never realized she was such a pain in the butt." Skye said to himself.

Before he realized it, they had reached their destination. "Skye, this is Nick. Nick this is my grandson, Holly's son, Skye." Skye waved at the man, to whom he was being introduced. "Hi." Nick did the same. "It's nice to meet you. You look like your mother!" "You know my mom?" Skye asked him. "Of course he does Honey!" Lena butted in. "Effie and I met him during one of our summer visits. Effie still keeps in contact with him. I sent your mom away one summer to the island; with Effie…do I need to go on? Because my feet are starting to hurt and all of this talking is giving me a migraine." "No! You don't need to keep talking! In fact, I'm sure it would make all of us happy to see you shut up and actually sitting down, instead of moving around, all of the freaking time!"

Skye stormed off into the distance, towards the pier, down by the water. "I'll be back later!"

* * *

"So…" Jamie was sitting in her cousin's room. "What do you think we're going to do today?" She asked. Her cousin, Liz, who was only a year older, stood up and adjusted her skirt in the mirror. "I'm going out with Jake." She popped her gum and then turned around. "Sorry babe. But he's just getting back from school and he wanted to see me."

"It's ok…we can hang out later though, right?" Jamie asked Liz. Liz shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully. You're here for a while though! I'll tell you what…let's go shopping tomorrow! Ok? And then we'll go out for lunch." Liz leaned down and gave Jamie a hug. "You'll be ok."

* * *

"Mackenzie! Everett's here!" Jon called from downstairs. The two men shook hands and hugged each other. "Haven't seen you around lately, Jon!" Everett stepped inside the house and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Same here! Where are you two kids going tonight?" Jon asked, playing the role of the overprotective father. "Just out to eat and then to see a movie probably. The normal high school dating thing." As Jon was about to interrogate Everett even more, Mackenzie came running down the stairs. She kissed her father on the cheek and tried to make a run for it, but he caught her arm. "Wait…what kind of pants are you wearing?" Jon looked down at his daughter's jeans. Mackenzie smiled. "You like? Holly found them." Jon smiled. "Well, you look amazing in them. And don't forget to be home by curfew. Your grandparents and aunt are getting in an about an hour. I don't want them to think that I'm some bad parent." "I think they already do, dad!" Mackenzie joked. "I'll be home! Don't worry!"

Everett took Mackenzie's appearance in. She had worn the jeans, of course. She had chosen a hot-pink lace camisole to go with them. She had tied her dark hair into a sloppy bun, and had thrown in some hairclips. "You do look amazing." He said to her, opening the passenger side door. She laughed. "Somehow it doesn't sound the same coming from you!"

**

* * *

Oops! I kind of forgot to tell ya what they look like!**

Mackenzie had taken science class and had worked with genetics and all of the stuff having to deal with it…but she couldn't understand why she wasn't a stunning blonde, like her mom. Ella had looked exactly like her own mother, Bridget, throughout her childhood, and even to this day, she still did. Mackenzie had inherited her father's olive skin and dark brown hair. Her eye color was confusing. It changed from day to day. Today they were green. And it wasn't that she thought she was ugly. She knew she wasn't. (Ok so maybe she was a little conceited…or maybe just sure of herself.) Mackenzie was tall and skinny. She had the body of someone who worked out a lot. But…she wasn't known to work out…ever. Her mother was the same way. Lately though, age had been catching up with her. Her metabolism was slowing down. Mackenzie's father on the other hand, still had the body of a healthy and fit thirty year old. (That's the real reason Bridget and Eric liked him…he was into sports.) (Mackenzie also looked like she could fit in with Skye and his family…maybe because they were all Greek…and his and Mackenzie's family had a long history together.)

Skye was a little lanky. His height didn't help it either. And he definitely didn't get his height from his mom. He got it from his dad. Sean was 6'4. He over towered everyone he was around. Skye was nearly 6'0. His mother, Holly, was only 5'3. She still complained about her height. His mother Holly is an artist…or was an artist. It changes every day. Skye could sit back and look at his mother's paintings, for hours on end. They were the most beautiful things in the world to him, except his mother. He loved her. But sometimes she could get to him.

Jamie had her mother's looks, her mother's butt, and her grandmother's attitude. Max, her father, was a little depressed that she didn't get anything from him. Nothing. Nada. But he had come to accept it. She was beautiful, just like her mom. Jamie's elder brother, Taylor, had been taking Jamie to the movies, when they got into an accident. Jamie is still dealing with this. She still blames herself for the whole thing. Jamie will have to deal with the whole depression thing this summer…without her friends by her side.

Emily, Emily, Emily. Emily's going through this rebellious stage. She's still trying to find herself, in this crazy world. Hopefully she will. Her older brother Everett and her best friend, Mackenzie, have recently started dating…each other. But instead of being mad and angry at the two, Emily is actually encouraging it.

**

* * *

(I'd love to be Emily's friend! Lol! Everett really does exist…oops!)**

**SO…here's another chapter. (Thanks!) I've got to run off to work…I'm most likely going to be late! And YES! I bought the movie! Yay! Rachel! **


	7. Movies, pants, and Callie

Skye sat down on the dock and placed his feet in the water. Lena was really starting to get on his nerves. And his grandfather was doing nothing to help the matter. Oh well, he could just stay down by the water, until he had calmed down. Five minutes after the initial thought, Skye heard footsteps coming up behind him. "I said I wanted to be alone!" Skye turned around to yell at whoever was coming up behind him, but stopped when he realized he didn't know the person. "I'm sorry…" Skye stood up and was preparing to leave. "No it's ok. I'm Matt, by the way. I'm Nick's grandson." Matt sat down by the water. "They said that you had come down here. Hey, there's this party going on tonight, near here. Do you want to go with me and my sister?" Skye thought about it for a second, and then sat back down. "Sure, I guess."

* * *

Everett pulled up into Mackenzie's driveway and stopped the car. "Do you need me to walk you to the door?" He asked her, as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She laughed and shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. Bee and Eric are here…and even in their old age…they've got bionic hearing!" Mackenzie leaned in and kissed Everett on the cheek. "I'll see you later Ev." "See you later."

Mackenzie walked inside her house and tried to quietly make her way up the stairs. But it was too late. Everyone had heard her. "Mackenzie! Is that you?" Mackenzie could hear her grandmother yell. "Yes! It's me!" Mackenzie slowly walked into the living room and hugged her grandparents. She made her way over to where her aunt was sitting, and plopped down beside her. Brenna smiled. "Hey girl!" The two girls hugged. "I know I'm only here for a few days, so I thought we'd go out tomorrow. What do you think?" Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement. "I'd love too!"

"So…" Eric started. "Your father was just telling me about your new boyfriend." "Dad!" Brenna and Ella both yelled in unison. "Eric!" Bridget laughed. "What?" He asked. "She's my granddaughter. I think I have the right to know! So who is it?" "His name is Everett." Mackenzie sat back, and gave up the name. "And he's been a friend of mine for a long time." "He's Anna's son." Ella chimed in. "They're so cute together." "Whatever happened with Skye?" Brenna asked. "Skye?" Mackenzie questioned. "There was nothing there to begin with!" "Oh…because I always thought, that since you know…but I guess I was wrong!" Brenna apologized.

"Well I'm sorry to be anti social, but I am really tired. I'm going to go to bed." Mackenzie stood up to leave. "Wait a second!" Bridget stood up and turned Mackenzie around. "You're wearing the pants!" "The pants?" Brenna asked. Jon and Eric looked at each other, nodding their heads, in silence. "The pants." They both said.

"Ok, so what are you going to wear?" Brenna was tearing through Mackenzie's closet. "What do you mean, what am I going to wear?" Mackenzie laughed. "I'm wearing this."

Brenna gave Mackenzie an evil smile. "What if I were to tell you that I was going to take you clubbing, instead of going to see a lame movie?" Mackenzie backed away from Brenna. "You are crazy!"

Mackenzie quietly made her way down the stairs, with Brenna behind her. "You are very crazy Brenna…hurry up!" Mackenzie whispered. "We can't let them hear us."

Brenna started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So, I've got some big news." "What kind of big news?" Mackenzie asked her aunt. "Mike and I are engaged!" "What?" Mackenzie asked. "Come on Brenn! He's a loser!" "He's not a loser," Brenna said, sticking up for Mike. "He's just unemployed and living with his mom." Mackenzie laughed. "Right! Brenna! You live in New York City, for crying out loud! You have so many opportunities! You are basically just throwing your life away for some pathetic guy! You can do so much better!" Brenna didn't answer for a few minutes. She kept her eyes on the road, until they had reached the club. When they had finally parked and gotten near the entrance, she spoke up. "Ok, so maybe he is a loser…but please don't tell Bee and Eric about the engagement thing."

* * *

Jamie walked downstairs, still in her pajamas. "Good morning sleepy head!" Liz joked and looked up from her cereal and smiled. "Are you exited about going shopping?" "Hmmm…" Jamie sat down and leaned back in her chair. Liz stood up and placed her bowl in the sink. "Well then get ready!"

Jamie and Liz had just exited a small boutique on the river front, when Liz ran into one of her friends. "Hey David!" The two hugged, and then Liz turned to introduce Jamie to David. "Jamie, this is one of my good friends, David. David this is my favorite cousin Jamie! She's here for the summer, from Maryland." "Nice to meet you," David said to Jamie. "What are you two ladies up to, anyways?" "Oh, we're just out for the day! You should join us for lunch!" Liz excitedly suggested. "Um, I don't know." David checked his watch. "Sure why not!"

"And then Liz fell flat on her face, in front of the entire school!" David was laughing hysterically. Liz was trying hard, not to laugh. "It wasn't as funny as he makes it sound!" Jamie found it refreshing to laugh along with them, but at the same time, she felt guilty. She couldn't take it at the moment. "I need to be alone right now." Jamie stood up and ran across the street, and onto the river walk.  
David turned to Liz. "Is she ok?" Liz shook her head. "I don't know. Her brother died a few weeks ago in a car accident. She's still trying to deal with it. I should go check on her." "No, I'll go." David stood up and went in the direction, Jamie had gone.

"When you say you want to be alone, you really do want to be alone." David found Jamie on a deserted part of the boardwalk, sitting on a bench, overlooking the water. "Hi." She said to him. "Liz told me what happened." "Yeah," Jamie looked down at her feet. "What happened..." "Listen Jamie, it's not your fault. And it never will be. You have to learn how to forgive yourself." "How would you know?" Jamie snapped back. But her expression changed when she saw the look in David's eyes. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said it like that…" David raised his hand to stop her from talking. "No, don't worry about it." The two stood in silence for a few minutes.

David inhaled deeply, and then released the air, standing up and walking over to the railing. "I was 15, and he was 7. And I had just gotten this brand new bike for my birthday." David stopped and closed his eyes, remembering what had happened on that night. Jamie stood up and walked over to stand beside him. He went on. "It was getting dark, but I told my parents that I would have him back before the street lights came on. Plus, I was just riding down to my friend's house. I was rounding the corner, and I didn't see the truck. It hit us. Aaron had been standing on the back wheel; holding on to my neck…the doctor said he had been thrown about 50 feet from the corner…he died on impact." David looked out into the river, and Jamie could see that he was still hurting. "And you came out ok?" She asked him. David hesitated, and then bent down. Jamie didn't know what he was doing. But then she saw it. David lifted his pant leg up, showing Jamie the prosthetic leg. Jamie gasped, not meaning to. "…" David smiled. "It's not that bad. It could have been worse." Jamie looked down at her own cast. "Yeah, it could have been worse."

"What took you two so long?" Liz asked Jamie and David, as they came to sit back down at the table. "I'm fine now." Jamie stated. "Well that's good." Liz said to her. David winked at Liz from across the table. "She's fine."

* * *

Emily rode her bike down to the video store, to return her videos. She had a lot of time to think. "IS this what my whole summer is going to be like?" She asked herself. "Rented movies and no friends?" "THIS SUCKS!" She yelled aloud. A few pedestrians turned around and looked at her. She laughed, parking her bike on the side of the building.

Emily was looking in the foreign film isle…again, when she felt someone standing behind her. "That's a good movie." The guy pointed out. Emily turned around to look at the guy. He was a little taller than she was. He had dark hair, green eyes, and his nametag said that his name was Isaiah. "Thanks. My name is Emily, by the way." "Isaiah." Isaiah said, reaching out his hand. "I see you in here a lot. Do you like movies?" Emily laughed. "Well, I don't have a job this summer! My friends are all gone! And then to top it all off…the two people who I usually spend my summers with, have started dating each other. So yeah…there's nothing else to do, except watch movies. I plan to have watched this entire foreign movie section by the end of summer!"

Isaiah laughed. "I've never seen it done before! But…you look like you can take it on!" He stretched his arms out, taking in the entire foreign film section. "I think I can help you with at least two of your problems…no make that all of them." Emily crossed her arms and listened to what Isaiah was going to say. "Ok, my managers are going to start hiring within the next couple of days. You should definitely put in an application. I can also put in a good word for you." Emily smiled, and hugged Isaiah. "Thank you! But what are the other two things?" "Well, I know you like movies. I was wondering if you liked to act." Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I've tried it…does a fifth grade Cinderella play count?" Isaiah laughed. "My buddies and I are filmmakers. I attend UM during the school year. We are working on this short film…I think you would be perfect for one of the lead roles. And thirdly, would you be willing to go out on a date with me?"

"Way to beat around the bush!" Emily laughed. "But I'm only sixteen." Isaiah pretended like he was choking. "Ok! Well that just nixes that!" Isaiah and Emily both started laughing. "I still think you'd be perfect for the role though. SO let me get your number and I'll call you sometime tonight, when I get off of work."

* * *

Skye tagged along with Matt and Matt's sister, Callie. Callie was beautiful, Skye thought. Her golden blonde hair flowed down her back. She had it pulled out of her face, and she had worn little make up. Her olive skin was glowing.

Skye was brought out of his little world when Matt snapped his fingers in Skye's face. "Wake up man! We're here! Woo!" Matt walked in and started dancing right away. Callie stood back and watched as her older brother made a fool of himself. "He is a sweet heart, but sometimes I worry about him." Callie turned to face Skye. "So do they not have any sun where you live?" She joked. Skye didn't laugh. "I don't go out much. I tend to stay inside and write." "Oh you write?" Callie asked, in her soft voice. "I write too…mostly poetry and music though. But it's not any good. I just write to write." Skye nodded his head to the music. "That's the reason anyone should write…they should write just to feel the pleasure." "Exactly…" said Callie.

"Have you ever been here before?" Callie asked Skye. The two had wandered off, and were now sitting on the rocks in a small, quiet grove. "Sadly, no. My mom and my grand mother haven't really been on the best terms. This is the first time I've really been asked to come." Callie looked down into the water, and smiled. "My family comes here every summer…with the exception of a few summers!" Callie let out a small giggle. "My grandfather loves this island!" She now looked up into Skye's eyes. "So does your grandmother. That's all she talks about." Skye nodded his head. "Yeah, this place is beautiful."

"Skye? Is that you?" Skye could hear his grandmother calling him, from inside the kitchen. "Yeah grandma?" He walked inside and sat down at the table. "Did you have fun with Matt and Callie?" Lena asked, while standing over the stove. "Yeah." When Skye said this, he smiled. Lena noticed. "I fell in love the first time I came to the island." Skye covered his face and laughed. "Who says that I even like her?" Lena came over to her grandson and sat down. "I can sense these things. Plus…that's the same look my grandmother couldn't slap off of my face!"

* * *

"So what's up with the pants?" Brenna and Mackenzie were walking down the sidewalk, heading back to the car. Mackenzie laughed. "You mean grandma didn't tell you about them? Or mom?" Brenna shook her head. "Well, yeah, I've heard about some pair of weird pants. But…I just thought it was a story mom had made up." "They exist." Mackenzie stated. "Now I've just got to see if they work."**

* * *

I wrote this chapter over like a week! Lol! So states were at school today. We didn't place to play in the tournament, but we were hosting them anyways. Which is cool, I guess. They get to show off our newest facilities…hot soccer players running around everywhere, loud cheerleaders…and even louder volleyball players! So yeah, I just got home, and now I'm posting this. Hope ya enjoy. Rachel**


	8. I'm not my mother

**pinkpiggy2: Ok, so sorry for the confusion! Yeah, Skye is Lena's grandson. Mackenzie is Bee's grand-daughter. Jamie is Carmen's grand- daughter, though. And Emily belongs to Tibby. Again! Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

"David's coming over today. I told him we'd probably just end up staying home though." Liz sat up in her bed and brushed back her hair. "And it's already nine. Get up! Get up!"

Jamie slowly sat up, in her bed, and yawned. "Can't you let a girl sleep?" Liz ran over to Jamie's bed and jumped on her. "Nope! Plus…David's only coming over to see you." "He told you that?" Jamie questioned. "Sure…well not exactly. But come on Jamie! How could he resist you!" Liz laughed. Jamie pushed her cousin off of her. "Ok, I'm getting up. Not because he's coming, but because I need to get to the fruit loops before your crack head of a brother does."

"Liz! David's here!" Nicole yelled from the first floor. "Send him up!" Liz yelled back. "He's here!" Liz excitedly screamed to Jamie. Jamie rolled her eyes. "I heard."

"Hey guys." David walked into Liz's spacious room and sat down on her bed. "What's up?" He asked Liz. Liz bent down to hug him. "Nada." David waved to Jamie. "And how about you, how are you doing on this lovely morning?" "I'm just great!" Jamie said to him, making sure to smile.

Liz's cell phone started ringing, a few minutes after David had arrived. "Hey Baby!" Liz said into the phone. "Right now? Sure. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Liz hung up the phone and threw it in her purse. "That was Jake. He wants me to meet him. I don't know when I'll be back though." She kissed both, David and Jamie on the cheek, and fled out the door. "She's crazy about Jake." Jamie stated, once Liz had left. David nodded his head. "A little too crazy. So what do you want to do? Do you want to go back downtown? I know of this film festival thing going on at Thalian. It sounds cool, plus it's free to get in."

"Sounds cool." Jamie stood up, grabbing her purse and her shoes. "Let's go."

* * *

Skye had brought a sketch book, at the insistence of his mother. And now, he was sitting on the same rocks, he had been sitting on the night before, sketching the grove. "Hey Skye." Skye turned to find Callie coming down the way. "Oh, hey Callie." He went back to drawing. Callie came to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at the drawing. "And you draw, as well?" She asked. Skye shut the notebook and shook his head. "No…not really." Callie took it out of his hands and opened it up. "It sure looks like you do…and they're really good Skye." "You really think so? I mean, because this is really the first time I've actually sat down and drawn something." He explained to her. Callie handed him his book. "Doesn't art like run in your family, or something? Isn't your mom some like great artist?" "Something like that." Skye said to Callie. "But I'm not my mom."

* * *

"Hey Emily, its Isaiah. Sorry I didn't get back to you the other night. I was a little busy." Isaiah had called Emily and they were now talking on the phone. "Oh, it's ok." Emily explained. "How's it been going?" She asked him, casually. "It's been great! I was thinking we could get together tonight. You up for that?" Isaiah suggested. Emily didn't have to think twice about it. "Yeah sure. That'd be great." "Ok," Isaiah said, "I'll pick you up around six. Just let me get your address."

* * *

Mackenzie was almost to Everett's house, when Everett saw Mackenzie through the window and ran out to greet her. "Hey!" Mackenzie screamed. "You won't believe the night I had!" "I might." Everett said, taking Mackenzie's hand in his own. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"Ah, yeah Brenna." Everett joked. "How is she?" "She's great. Yeah, she's engaged to this loser. But there's nothing I can do about it." "I'm sure if it's not meant to be, then they'll figure it out." Everett said to Mackenzie, who in turn, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what my grandparents keep saying!"

* * *

Isaiah came to pick Emily up, and the two went to eat dinner. Emily was acting kind of weird, and Isaiah noticed. "Are you ok Emily?" He asked her. Emily smiled. "Oh yeah! Everything's great! Hey, I've got some news for you." She excitedly told him. "Ok, shoot!" Isaiah sat back in his chair. "You asked me if I had ever acted. And then that made me think of my grandparents." "What about your grandparents?" Isaiah asked, with a strange look on his face. Emily laughed again. "Don't worry! This isn't some meaningless story!" Isaiah sighed in relief. Emily went on. "I'm guessing you're big on movies, well I don't have to guess. I know you are." "Get it out!" Isaiah said, trying to move things along. Emily laughed. "My grandparents are Tabitha and Brian McBrian."

There was silence. Isaiah put down his fork and coughed. "As in…Tabitha and Brian McBrian? Dragon City? The best sci-fi movie ever made?" Isaiah was actually freaking out. Emily couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know they had such a following! Anyways, they are coming down for a week, in a few days. Do you want to meet them? I'm sure we could go out for lunch one day." "I'd love to!" Isaiah stood up and walked around the table to Emily. He threw his arms around her. "I don't know what to say!"

* * *

Tibby and Brian parked their SUV in Anna's driveway. Emily was out of the house, before Brian could even turn the engine off. "Hey!" Emily screamed. "I'm so exited that you guys are here!" Tibby got out of the car and walked around to her grand daughter. Emily hugged her. "Oh, and I have some one I want you guys to meet!" Tibby shot her grand daughter quizzical looks. "A boyfriend?" Brian asked.

Everett came up behind his sister, and hugged his grandparents. "Hopefully not. It would be considered illegal!" "Oh an older man!" Tibby kissed Emily on her cheek. "I see Bridget's legacy still lives on!"

Bridget, Eric, Ella, Jon, Brenna, and Mackenzie all drove to Emily's house to visit with Tibby and Brian. Bridget and Tibby hugged each other, and Eric and Brian shook hands. Ella excused herself, to join Anna in the kitchen. "I'll be upstairs." Mackenzie said, aloud, to all of her family. "And I'll just be sitting here…" Brenna plopped down on the couch and sighed. "…I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Isaiah's here!" Emily came running down the stairs, and opened the front door. She hugged Isaiah. "Hey!" "Hey Ems." Isaiah said, as he walked in. "I'm a little nervous." "You shouldn't be. It'll be fine!"

Brenna looked up to find Emily talking to a strange man. She knew the guy wasn't in either of the families…he must be… "Emily! Introduce me to this lovely boyfriend of yours." Brenna jumped up and ran over to Emily. Emily laughed. "Yeah right! Isaiah's not my boyfriend!" Brenna was now officially embarrassed. "Oh! I'm sorry…it's just that I thought that since he's the honored guest of the evening…" "There you go again Brenna! Always assuming!" Mackenzie and Everett came walking down the stairs, holding hands. Everett hugged Brenna. "Nice seeing you Bee."

"I'm Isaiah." Isaiah held out his hand to shake Brenna's. "I'm Brenna." "And how are you related to Emily?" Isaiah asked. Brenna put her arm around Emily. "I'm Mackenzie's aunt." "Aunt?" questioned Isaiah. "Aunt, My parents had me when my sister was sixteen. I'm still young. Thank God, I'd hate to think what it would have been like if I was older." "You wouldn't be my daughter." Eric ruffled his youngest daughter's hair. "Mackenzie…can I see you in the back?" Mackenzie didn't like the sound of that. "I'm coming Grandpa."

* * *

"Yes?" Mackenzie sat down on the kitchen counter. "You wanted me?" "How are things with you and Everett?" Eric asked. "I hope things are going well." Mackenzie smiled. "They are. But why are you asking?" Eric brought his hand up to his face and laughed. "Mackenzie…do I need to explain this to you again? I really do not feel like explaining this to you!" Mackenzie suddenly remembered what he was talking about. "Oh yeah! I remember! But come on grandpa…The tradition lives on! Grandma met you when she was sixteen. Mom met dad when she was sixteen. It just so happens that I've known Everett for a long time…but we started dating when I was sixteen. Relax. I won't do anything Brenna wouldn't." Eric pretended to choke. "Funny Mack!" He kissed her on her forehead and the two walked out into the living room again. "Plus Grandpa…we're not going to get married or anything!" Mackenzie let go of Eric's arm and wandered back over to her friends.

* * *

Emily walked Isaiah to his car, and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming. I'll call you tomorrow." He hugged her back. "Yeah…and thanks for introducing me to Brenna…she's cool." "And closer to your age!" Brenna shut his door. "Bye!"**

* * *

Ok…so this chapter was way beyond blah. It hasn't been easy to write. But I'll be updating again sometime in the near future. Rachel**


	9. Family relations

**Ok…so I've been thinking about whether or not I should keep this story up. But I've already gotten myself attached to all of my characters! So…yeah…just watched HPGOF! Lol! It was awesome! But yeah…funny too.**

* * *

Mackenzie brought the pants to Emily's house. Everett greeted her at the door, with a hug. "What no kiss?" She joked. Everett rolled his eyes, leaned in and kissed her. Mackenzie smiled. "Now that's what I call a warm welcoming! I'll call you later." She said to him, as he left for work. She made her way up the stairs, and into Emily's room. Emily smiled, when Mackenzie walked in. "Hey Mack!" Mackenzie and Emily hugged. "Hey, here are the pants. I've got to run. My grandparents are leaving tonight." "What about Brenna?" Emily asked. "Brenna…is going to be staying for a while longer." Mackenzie winked, and hugged Emily again. "Have fun with them."

* * *

Skye and Callie were sitting on a dock, near the water, when Matt found them. "I hate to interrupt this little love fest, you two have going on here, but Skye, your mom is here." Skye jumped up and threw down his sketchbook. "What?" Matt stepped back, and turned to his sister. "Is he going to be ok?" Callie nodded her head. "Let's hope so. Come on Skye." Callie took Skye's hand and the two walked back to the house. "What in the hell is she doing here?" Skye asked Callie, when he could finally see his mother.

"Skye!" Holly attacked her son with a suffocating hug, and kissed him on his cheek. "How have you been?" Skye rolled his eyes. "I've been great…why are you here?" Holly took off her sunglasses and stuck them in her large purse. "I needed the vacation. Plus Alex is here for the next couple of weeks. She and I needed to talk."

Just as Holly had mentioned her older sister, Skye's cousin and Alexia's eldest son, Damian, came running out of the house. He hugged Skye. "What's up man?" Skye laughed. "Nothing much. Where are Carver, Audrey, and your dad?" He asked his cousin. Damian pointed to inside the house. "They're visiting with grandma and grandpa." Damian shifted his attention to the girl standing next to Skye. "And who might this be?"

Callie reached out her hand and shook Damian's. He brought it slowly up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm Callie." Callie smiled. Damian let go of her hand and put an arm around Skye. "Well, well, well. Looks like Skye is growing up!" Skye got out from underneath his cousin's arm, and laughed. "Shut up man."

Later, Callie, Skye, Damian, Carver, and Audrey were all sitting around a table at a café down from where Skye's cousins were staying. Callie had been told about Skye's cousins, but she really wasn't ready for meeting them. For starters, Damian, the eldest out of the siblings, being 18, kept staring at Callie. She felt really uncomfortable. Carver and Audrey were twins. Callie found out that they were 16. She found herself drawn to Carver. He was cool. Skye had told her that they were exactly alike, and that's why they really never hung out. They would get into too much trouble. And then there was Audrey. She was a little to overbearing, Callie thought. With her long, dark brown hair, tied up into a high, perfectly straight, perfectly perfect, ponytail, Audrey looked like she belonged at a tennis match. Callie kept laughing. Their styles were completely different. Whereas Callie opted for earthy tones, and bohemian styled flowing skirts, Audrey chose the pastel colors and polo shirts. Callie could tell that it would be an interesting week, with them all being there.

* * *

David walked Jamie back up to the front door. "Hey, I'll call you tomorrow, and we can do something. Ok?" He asked her, while she looked through her purse, for the key. "Yeah." Jamie finally found what she was looking for. "But I should get inside…Liz is probably freaking out right now. I haven't called her all day." Before Jamie could get the key into the lock, David leaned in and kissed her.

"Umm…I'll see you tomorrow David." Jamie smiled. David stuck his hands into his pockets, and backed away slowly. "See you tomorrow Jamie."

Jamie excitedly ran up the stairs, to find Liz. "Liz! Guess what!" But Jamie stopped when she saw that Liz was sitting up in her bed, crying. Piles of tissues were scattered around her on the bed, and on the floor. "Liz? What's wrong?" Liz started sobbing again. "Heeehe….heheee boorroke uphup with me!" Liz let her head fall onto the pillow. Jamie ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be ok…shhh…" For the rest of the night, Jamie held Liz in her arms, feeling guilty about still being happy.

The next morning Jamie woke up, letting Liz fall back asleep in a more comfortable position. "I'll be right back." Jamie explained to her. "Hmmm…" Liz shifted, rolling over onto her side.

"Good morning Aunt Nicole." Jamie greeted her aunt, when she passed by her office. "Good morning sweetie. How's Liz?" "Liz is doing ok…it will take a while though." Jamie shrugged her shoulders when she said this. "I'm going to go eat breakfast Aunt Nicole."

Jamie was in the middle of eating her cereal, when there was a knock at the back door. She turned around to find David. He smiled, when he saw her. Jamie jumped up and opened the door. "Hey." David noticed that she seemed a little down. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. Jamie slumped in her chair. "You know, you really shouldn't come over without warning. I look like crap!" David laughed. "Yeah you do." Jamie playfully punched him in his arm. "You're not supposed to agree with me."

Jamie stirred her cereal and milk up with her spoon. She was lost in space again. "Jake and Liz are over. He broke up with her last night." David sat up straighter. "What? That jerk…is she ok?" David asked. Jamie looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "Of course she's not…but she will be. I'd love to do something with you today, but I need to be here with her." She reached across the table, and placed her hand over David's. He winked at her. "Yeah, I understand. Um, tell you what. I'll call both of you tonight, to see how she's doing. Call me when you can, though. We should talk." He stood up, leaned down and kissed Jamie on her cheek. "I really like you."

* * *

Emily quickly parked her bike, and ran into the video store. "Sorry I'm late Isaiah!" Isaiah turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Ems, you're almost thirty minutes late. But come on. I need to get you a nametag." Emily followed Isaiah into the back of the building. He took out a set of keys and headed towards a door in the corner of the room. His name was on it, and below his name, was written the word, 'Manager'. Emily laughed. "You're a loser, you know that? Not telling me that you were the manager."

"I don't like to brag Emily…but yes. If you must know, I am one of the managers of this fine establishment. There are three others. I can't guarantee you that I'll be working every night though; in fact…my shift is over in less than an hour." He winced. Emily hit him. "You're leaving me alone on my first night?"

Emily started out by placing the new videos in boxes, in the back. The night manager kept coming back and checking on her. His name was Brad. And in a weird kind of way…he reminded Emily of Rocky, from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She laughed at her own sense of humor. "Almost done, Emily? I need for you to put them on the shelves." He told her. "Yeah, I'm done." Emily stuck the last movie in its plastic covering, and dragged the box outside into the store. Brad picked it up and carried it for her. "I hear that you're a movie buff." Brad stated, placing the box in front of a large display. "That I am." Emily said to him. Brad pointed to the shelves that lined the room. "Than you pretty much know where all of the movies go." With that, he was gone. "Thanks…" Emily rolled her eyes. "He's nice…not."

A few hours into the shift, Brad walked over to her. "Hey, I'm going to need to send you on a break." Emily clocked out, and was about to head out the door, when Isaiah and Brenna walked in. "Isaiah! You're back! You forget something?" Emily asked him. Isaiah took his keys out and motioned for her to follow him into the back. When they were in his office, he shut the door. "I hope this isn't weird for you, you know me dating Brenna." Emily shook her head. "Of course not. You two are cute together. And I adore her." "Good." Isaiah stated, calmly. He stood up from his chair and the two walked back out into the store. "Ready to go Brenna?" Isaiah asked Brenna. Brenna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, bye Emily!"

**

* * *

Ok…so yeah. Alexia and Jacques are back! And now they have three kids…Damian, Carver and Audrey.**

**Damian: Tall, olive complexion, dark brown hair and has the looks of his very handsome father. (Oh yeah, btw. Alexia and her family live in London. Jacques is some dignitary.) He's kind of arrogant, and has his eyes set on Callie.**

**Carver: Shorter than Damian, and skinnier than Skye. He's kind of into the grunge stage. But hopefully he'll come out of it. He's an artist. (Got it from his grandmother.) HE has darker hair, and fairer skin.**

**Audrey: Tall and skinny, aspires to be a model. Basically dresses in polo shirts and khakis, all of the time. She likes pearls and large sunglasses. Kind of dislikes Callie. The two don't really get along. (Although they don't really know each other.)**

* * *

Jamie paced back and forth in front of Liz's bedroom door. Liz was asleep, and Jamie had decided to call David. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. 'I really do like him…' She thought to herself. 'But then again…neither of us needs to get hurt again…but that's a stupid excuse!' "Jamie, are you ok?" Jamie turned around to find her Aunt standing at the top of the stairs. Jamie laughed. "Yeah, I'm just confused. Did you need anything?" Nicole handed Jamie the cordless phone. "It's David."

"Hello?" Jamie took the phone and spoke into it. "Hey Jamie…is Liz doing better?" Jamie smiled. It was so nice how David cared about Liz. 'Oh! Stop thinking about him!' Jamie yelled to herself. "Yeah, she's doing a little better! She's asleep right now." David coughed, and spoke up again. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked her. Jamie slapped herself on the forehead, and then smiled. "I'd love to. When?"

"Right now…I'm waiting outside." David honked his car horn. Jamie laughed at him. "You're funny…I'll be right out."

"I'm going to lunch with David. I'll be back later. Call me if Liz wakes up in a bad mood." Jamie told her aunt. Nicole took the cordless phone back and handed Jamie a letter. "It's from Mackenzie." "Thanks Aunt Nicole." Grabbing the letter, Jamie ran out of the house.

After they had ordered their lunch, David sat across from Jamie at the table, and just stared at her. She laughed. "I don't like being stared at…especially by you…" "Are you stating that I'm a creep?" He asked her, sitting forward in his chair. She sat forward as well. "That's exactly what I'm saying." It was quiet for a few moments; David couldn't stand it for much longer. "We need to talk." "About what?" Jamie asked, knowing very well what they needed to talk about. "There's nothing to talk about! You kissed me…I kissed you back. I think we both know that you like me. And well, I like you too." "Ok then!" David joked. "I guess that's taken care of…but I don't exactly know how to go about asking you out…" He stated, nervously. Jamie smiled at him from across the table. "David, technically this is like our third date. I think we're past that whole dilemma." David shrugged his shoulders. "Good…because I'd hate to relive it. That first day that I met you…I was so nervous. You're pretty and funny…and there was a connection." "Exactly!" Jamie agreed. "Same here…well except for the whole pretty thing. I beat you in that category, hands down!"

_Jamesie, hey girl! I can't wait until you get back! Emily and I miss you! Skye sent me an email yesterday, talking about his new found love interest. I hope he doesn't get his heart broken. Everett and I are doing awesome. I love how he's not pushy…at all! And he's so sweet. Have you found yourself any boys yet? And how's the family? Tell Liz that I say hello. And babes, don't be afraid to call me! I miss you! Yeah I know it's short…but Bee and Eric are down…I've got to run. We're going to a soccer game somewhere in D.C…yeah…soccer. I can never get away from it!_

_Love ya forever and always Jamie!_

* * *

Everett and Mackenzie were walking back from the park. Everett had his arm around her, and the two were talking. "I really like you Everett." Mackenzie said to him. "I like you too Mack. I have for a while. I was just too nervous to say anything." When they had reached Mackenzie's house, they walked in and went into the living room. Ella and Jon were sitting on the couch talking. "Hey Mom, Dad. What's going on?" Mackenzie asked her parents. Ella and Jon both looked up with concerned looks on their faces. Jon stood up and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back later honey." He kissed Ella, and Mackenzie, and left.

Mackenzie was now afraid of what was going on. "Mom…is everything ok?" Ella moved over to make room for Everett and Mackenzie on the couch. "Come sit. I guess I can go ahead and tell you!" Ella paused, and gained composure. "Your father's brother and father are coming down to see him. They want to meet his family." "Ok…Grandpa is coming down? But since when has Dad had a brother?" Mackenzie was very confused.

"His biological father and brother, honey." Ella stood up and walked over to an armoire. She took an envelope out and opened it. From inside, she pulled out a worn picture of three men standing together. Ella pointed to each man. "That's your father, and that's Stephen, and then that's Kostos." "Wait…Dad was adopted?" Mackenzie questioned. "Yes. He didn't find out until he was about twenty or so, though. I was there the day he met his mom…and Kostos." Ella explained to Mackenzie. "But Kostos and Jon are here for the weekend. They're coming over. Your dad is going to pick them up from the airport. Everett you're more than welcome to eat dinner with us tonight." Everett shook his head. "Thank-you, but no thank-you Ella. I've got to work tonight."

"Stevie!" Jon joked with Stephen, his biological half-brother. Stephen, who was now in his mid-thirties, hugged Jon. "How's it been?" "Great. How are Maria and the twins?" Jon asked Stephen. Stephen picked up his bag and laughed. "They're great. They're starting school in the fall." Jon smiled. He looked around for Kostos. "Hey, where's Kostos?" "Oh, yeah. He's coming. He was at the back of the plane….here he is." Stephen motioned towards the door. Kostos, dressed in a dark suit, stepped out and waved to his two sons. Jon greeted him with a small hug. "Are you two ready to meet the family?"

"Stevie!" Ella met Stephen at the door. "It's been a while." Stephen noted. "Yeah it has. Come in." Ella invited them in, and kissed her husband, when he walked in the door. Mackenzie was standing in the living-room, waiting, twiddling her thumbs. (Spending time with family she didn't know was hardly her idea of fun.) Kostos and Stephen stepped down into the room and casually sat down across from Mackenzie. Stephen was the first to speak. "Mackenzie, right?"

"Yeah." Mackenzie smiled. "It's nice to meet you, both." Jon sat down next to Mackenzie and placed his arm around her. "Mack, this is my father, and my brother. Stephen, and Kostos, this is my lovely daughter Mackenzie." Ella stood back, waiting before she walked in. She could feel the tension. She ran upstairs into the master bedroom and opened her laptop.

_Holly, I think he finds any situation that he can possibly ruin, and steps into it. Kostos and Stephen are sitting in my living room right now. They're staying for a few days. I haven't quite forgiven Kostos for what he did in the past, to your mother, and Stephen. But I guess I have to deal with this, like a civilized adult…that means putting down the boxing gloves and stepping out of this ring. Jon has been acting strangely all week. But then again, he has been known to act like this before he sees Kostos. He and Stevie are fine…as you well know. Stevie sends his love, to you and Lena. He said the last time he spoke with you, you seemed upset…I know I haven't really spoken to you in a while. How are you doing babe? Call me when you get back._

_Love always, Ella_

* * *

Holly and Alexia were making lunch, when Skye came running into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, you just received an email. It popped up on the screen." Holly wiped off her hands. "I'll be right back Alex." Skye left his mother to check her email, and walked out onto the porch area. "I know George, but I already sent the papers! I can't believe that you are acting like a bloody…" Jacques stopped talking when he saw Skye appear from around the corner. "Oh hey Skye!" "Hi Uncle Jac. You know you don't need to stop cursing your assistant out just because I walked over." Skye laughed. Jacques put the phone back up to his ear. "Thank-you." He inhaled deeply. "I just don't understand! The German ambassadors are arriving next week! Jonathan is going to kill you! Yes…I know there were miscommunications with the venue…but you must fix them!" Jacques was quiet for a few moments. "Ok, no George, listen. We will fix this. We will just…well we will just have to have it at my house. I know what Alexia's going to say! I know George! Bloody hell! Good bye! Yes, I'll call you tomorrow." Jacques shut his phone and placed it in his pocket. He leaned up against the wall, just as Skye had done, admiring the ocean view. "How have things been Skye? Alex says that your mum has been doing quite better." "They've been ok…I guess, what with Dad leaving again. I still haven't heard from him."

"Ah." Jacques sighed. "I'm still sorry about that." "Don't be." Skye retorted. He began to shake. Jacques grabbed his shoulders and held him still. "Are you ok? DO I need to get your mum?" Skye laughed and shook his head. "No, but I could do with a smoke."

Jacques let go of his nephew. "Yeah right Skye!" He laughed and began to step away, slowly. Skye turned around. "I wasn't joking."

"Hey cousin," Damian walked out from the middle of nowhere. "You needed a smoke?" Damian threw a pack of cigarettes to Skye. Skye grabbed them. "Thanks." Damian lit his own and placed the cigarettes and the lighter back in his pocket. "Callie's pretty. I think I might ask her out." "No you won't," Skye told his older cousin. "Because we're together." "Yeah?" Damian jokingly asked. "I don't understand why she would be attracted to a pale, ugly, unattractive bloke like you. I just don't see it." Skye threw down his cigarette. "I guess you can't see that she doesn't like arrogant guys who treat woman like an object. And I guess you can't see that she isn't an object! She's one of the prettiest and sweetest girls I've ever met, and you are not going to ruin it, for your own pleasure!" Skye started to walk away, but not before Damian could grab his shoulder, turn him around and punch him.

The next thing Skye knew, he was lying on a couch in the living room of his grandmother's house. "What happened mom?" Holly ran over to her son and felt his forehead. "You and Damian apparently got into a fight." Skye sat up. Callie was standing in the corner of the room, talking with Lena. "Hey." He said to her when she caught his eye. She smiled and walked over to him. Holly got up, and pulled her mother out of the room.

"What happened Skye? I knew I didn't like that guy for a reason. What were you two fighting about anyways?" Callie ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled, and took her hand into his. "DO you really want to know?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "Of course I do." Skye leaned in and laughed. "You. We were fighting about you!" Callie let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're not serious, are you? He's definitely an idiot if he thinks that I would do anything with him!" "Well then, he's an idiot." Skye leaned in closer and kissed her. "You've been smoking." Callie said, backing away from the kiss. Skye threw his hands up into the air. "I can't get away from it! My best friend Mack, back home…she's like a blood hound. She smells it on me from a mile away." Callie kissed him again, this time on his cheek. "Only because we care about you."

**

* * *

Ok, so this thing has been sitting in my computer forever! I just want to post it...lol!**


	10. THe whole family is together again

**Just a quick update before I have to leave for work…I kept changing this chapter…I guess I eventually have to put it up!**

* * *

Emily pulled on the pants, and made her way down the stairs to meet Isaiah. Today was the first day of his film shoot. "I like the jeans, Ems." He said to her, as they got into his car. "Thanks." Said Emily. "They belonged to my mom." "Woah, they're ancient!" Isaiah laughed, jokingly. "Well then you'll be surprised to know that they actually belonged to my grandmother before they belonged to my mom…and who knows how old they really are." Isaiah pulled into an empty parking space. "What? Can you say vintage?" Emily laughed. "It's not that amusing!"

"Are you ready?" Isaiah asked Emily. "The guys can't wait to meet you." "Awesome! And yeah I'm ecstatic. By the way, where is Brenna? I thought that she would be attached to your hip." "Brenna, Brenna had to go back to New York for a few days."

"No Michael! No Michael, come back…" Isaiah looked through the camera lens as Emily, clearly and beautifully, said her lines. Emily finished her lines, and the guy who was playing the dying Michael, stood up. "Yo Isaiah! You awake? We're through, was that take good?" Isaiah awoke from his trance. "Yeah, that was great. You did an awesome job Ems." Emily smiled. "Why Thank-you!" "Hey what about me?" The guy asked. Isaiah gave him the thumbs up. "Yeah…you did a good job Ty." Isaiah, though, had kept his eyes on Emily the entire time. "Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Emily looped her arm through his and they walked outside onto the porch.

"What'd you want to talk about?" She asked him. "Um, I kind of lied to you Emily." "Ok, about what? I promise not to get mad when you tell me…promise." "Thanks Ems." Isaiah answered. "Brenna didn't really just go back to New York for a couple of days. She and I are not together anymore." Emily didn't know what to say. "Can I ask why?" asked Emily. Isaiah turned to face Emily. "She lied to me…she has a boyfriend back home." "I knew I should have warned you before you two got involved with each other."

The two stood silently for a while before someone spoke again. "I'm sorry Emily." "Isaiah, sorry for what? I told you…" Before she could finish her sentence, Isaiah had grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry for this." He bent his head down and gently kissed her. Emily backed away, slowly. "Oh…well Isaiah…"

"Yo Isaiah! Man, we really need you guys back in here to load up the equipment." Ty yelled from the front door of the abandoned house they were using. Isaiah sighed, and letting go of Emily ran back in to help. Emily stood frozen. Isaiah turned around. "Well come on Ems. We need the help." She reluctantly walked inside, obeying Isaiah's words.

Later on, as they were driving to Emily's house, Isaiah turned his head to face her. "Hey, don't leave early from work tomorrow. Ok? I need to talk to you." "Ok." Emily said to him. "But why can't you just say it now?" She asked. He didn't answer her.

Jamie and David were watching a movie in the den when Liz walked in. "Hey Liz." Jamie sat up, from lying in David's lap, and made room for Liz on the couch. Liz pulled her legs in. She blew a stray hair out of her face. Jamie studied her cousin. Liz hadn't slept in what seemed like days, and she hadn't been her usual cheerful self. David stood up and sat down in between Liz and Jamie. Placing an arm around both Jamie and Liz, he pulled them in closer. "I have my two favorite girls, right here with me, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." Liz snuggled in closer to David, laying her head on his chest. She mumbled something neither, David or Jamie understood. Jamie let out a small laugh. David turned towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Jamie said nothing, but leaning in, she softly kissed him on the lips. "Nothing…everything's perfect."

Holly had woken Skye up, telling him that she needed to talk to him. "What the…Mom! What are trying to do? It's like 4 in the morning." Skye sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Holly sat down at the edge of the bed. "We need to talk." Skye was now interested in what his mother had to say. "Yes…what is it?" Holly bent her down, not looking her son directly in the eyes. "Skye, your dad called me tonight." "What?" Skye asked. "Are you being serious?" "Of course I'm being serious!"

The two heard movement in the next room, and then Paul's head poked out from behind the door way. "Holly…what do you think you are doing? It's too early in the morning, and your mom and I are trying to get some sleep." Holly apologized to her aging father and then turned her attention back to Skye. "Come on." She whispered.

Skye climbed out of his bed and followed his mother outside. Holly looked up into the sky. "He's going to be here tomorrow." She explained. Skye had to keep his jaw from dropping. "What? Mom what do you think you are doing?" Skye again questioned his mother. Holly let out a sigh. "I don't know. But I just wanted to warn you." The two sat in silence until Holly stood up, and kissing her son, walked back inside the house.

Skye couldn't go back to sleep. He did the only thing he could think to do.

Callie awoke to the sound of something hitting here window. She quietly got out of bed, trying her hardest not to stir her brother. She looked down below. "Skye? Is that you?" Skye stepped back into the light, so that Callie could see his face. "Yeah it's me." "Wait. I'll be right down."

Callie let Skye kiss her when he brought her into a hug. "Is there any particular reason that you would wake me up this early in the morning?" She asked, jokingly. Skye took her hand in his. "Do I need a reason?"

The two made their way, hand in hand, towards the grove. Callie could sense something was wrong. "Skye, I know there's something up. What is it?" Skye picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. "My dad is going to be here tomorrow…or I guess later today. I just don't know what I'm going to say to him Cal." He brought Callie into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She sighed. "I'll be here."

Skye opened his eyes, squinting in the sun. He tried to sit up, but realized that Callie was lying on his arm. He looked at his watch. It read 8:00. "Oh crap!" Skye jerked his arm out from under Callie, and she sat up. "Hey! What's the hurry?" Skye helped her stand up. "Sorry…but we need to get back."

Damian passed Skye and Callie when they were running up the stairs, towards Skye's grandparents' house. "You're dad just arrived. I guess you can have that happy family again Skye." Skye resisted the urge to punch Damian. "Shut up." He said as they passed.

Callie cast a glare towards Damian. He winked. Skye put his arm back around her, and turned her away. "Not now." Next were Carver and Audrey. Carver silently waved, but Audrey stopped to talk to Callie. "Well, well. Matt tells me you spent the entire night out with Skye, here…I hope nothing too scandalous happened." She pulled her sunglasses back down, covering her eyes. "I'll catch you two later then." Callie now had to resist the urge to punch someone. Before Skye and Callie could reach the house, Alexia and Jacques walked out the door. Alexia kissed her nephew. "You're dad is here honey." "Thanks." Skye said to her, finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Skye? Is that you? Where have you been?" Skye could hear Holly calling him. "It's me! Callie and I were down at the grove." Holly rounded the corner. "Ok, well your dad is in the kitchen. Just be glad you missed the yelling. I've got to go out for a while. Your grandfather is here, if you need him." Holly then turned to Callie. "Honey, why don't you come with me?"

**

* * *

("What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new, Right now." (Author unknown))**

Skye slowly walked into the kitchen, hands in pockets, head hanging low. Sean noticed him and stood. "Skye." He went to hug his son, but Skye stepped back, keeping his eyes facing the floor. "Skye, listen…" Sean started again. "Dad…Sean…whatever I'm supposed to call you, since you know the only contribution you ever made was the sp…" Skye wasn't allowed to finish his sentence. Sean's hand came bearing down on his face. "How dare you speak to me like that?" Sean's eyes showed anger, the creases in his forehead deepened. Skye covered the red spot with his hand. "Damn you. I actually loved you Dad! And this is how you treat me! How am I supposed to act? Tell me!" Skye was now breaking down, he couldn't control the tears. "Tell me!" He pushed his father. "You treated us like trash! You drank and you ran off….there were periods where I doubted your love towards mom…and she doubted it herself! I couldn't believe you! Father's aren't supposed to act like that towards their sons!"

Holly, who had been waiting outside heard the yelling. She couldn't help it. Sean and Skye didn't stop their fighting when they saw her enter the room. "Mom, leave! You don't need to be here, this is between me and Dad." Skye motioned for his mother to leave the room. She didn't budge. "Skye, one thing you must have forgotten, your father is my husband and you are my son. Anything that goes on between you must involve me in some way…so don't try to send me away. I've put up with enough of his crap over the years. I can put up with this." Holly's voice got lower as she went on. "I can put up with this." Just then Paul, who had been sleeping upstairs walked into the kitchen. Skye threw his hands up in the air. "Well why doesn't the entire family come in!" Paul laughed. "Don't blame me, you all woke me up, Sean and Skye and Holly." They all looked over to Paul. "I think we've all put up with this for too long." Paul said to them, looking Skye directly in the eyes. "You have put your son through too much. And if you two can't learn how to deal, then measures will have to be taken." "What kind of measures!" Holly asked. "You're mother and I talked Holly, and if you can't get your life in order, then we are going to have Skye come move in with us." Skye couldn't speak, it was as if his voice had run off, leaving him to fend for himself. "B…but…but Grandpa…" "Don't go there Skye." Paul held out his hand to stop Skye. "This is for the best."

* * *

Emily was stacking movies in the back room when Isaiah walked in. "Hey Ems." He said, as he unlocked the office door. "Want to help me count out the money to take to the bank?" He asked her. She dropped what she was doing and followed him into the office. "Sure why not, it's better than what jerk-face was having me do."

"About last night…" Isaiah started. "No it's fine." Emily told him. "I've thought about everything." "Everything?" Isaiah asked her. Emily put down the stack of ones she had in her hands and looked at Isaiah. "Us. And the only reason I didn't say yes to go out with you the first time, was because I was scared. I mean…sure you're attractive and you're funny…and you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me…but I wasn't ready for this…for that…" Isaiah didn't say anything. Emily didn't know what else to say. "I'm done…I have nothing else to say…" Isaiah seemed to come out of his trance. He stood and walked over to Emily. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips. "You won't regret it."

**

* * *

Blah…blah…I must leave for work now…woo and hoo…I get to see my favorite people! (And my not so favorite people!) But i think i covered everyone's story...!Rae**


	11. I Promise

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick****: Yeah…Mack and Ev are my favorite too! (Mainly because of the people I got their characters from!) Yeah, and I'm sry they weren't in the chapter! I completely overlooked it!**

* * *

Mackenzie couldn't go to sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep since Kostos and Stephen had arrived. She decided to get up and go downstairs to get something to drink. But when she walked into the kitchen, there was someone already there. "Dad? Is that you?" Mackenzie asked the shadowy figure. "Yeah Mack, It's me." Jon turned around and waved. "Can't sleep either?" He asked her, handing her a bowl and the box of cereal. "No." Mackenzie told him. "Why can't you sleep?" Jon sighed. "Kostos." Jon said to her. "I've never been able to get over everything. And it just feels weird having him in our house." "You're telling me." Ella said to her husband and daughter as she walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting me."

Jon kissed his wife on the cheek, and pulled her in close to him. "We were just talking, having a little father daughter time." Mackenzie smiled. She loved her dad, and didn't like seeing him stressed out like this. "Everett's coming over to hang out this afternoon…is that ok? I mean we had made these plans a while ago…but if you think it's not the right time, he doesn't have to." Jon stood up and walked over to Mackenzie, and hugged her. "It's fine…I have no problem with it honey." "Thanks…well I'm going to bed." Mackenzie said goodnight to both of her parents and walked back to her room. Before she could get in though, she heard some one say her name. It was coming from behind her. "Yeah?" She asked. "Who's there?" A shadowy figure walked out from behind the corner. "It's me, Stephen. You can't sleep?" Mackenzie didn't really feel comfortable talking with this man. "No, I'm fine…I'm actually pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning." Mackenzie walked into her room and shut the door. "Those two guys give me the creeps." She said to herself.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders, and walked downstairs. "Hey Stevie." Ella said. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who can't get to sleep tonight. Mackenzie, she was just down here." Jon told his brother. "Oh." Stephen sat down on a stool and placed his elbows on the bar, so that he was leaning forward. "She doesn't like me." "Who? Mack?" Ella questioned Stephen's statement. "Yes, Mackenzie. And I can't figure out why."

Jon sighed, and sat up straight. "I guess I should be honest with you Stephen. Mackenzie knows everything…she knows about it all. And I don't think that she just has a problem with you. I think it's more with Kostos." Stephen was confused. "I kind of see, I guess. Well we can be out of here by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Everett drove to Mackenzie's and parked the car in front of the house. She came running out. "Augh! You're here! That makes things a lot better." Mackenzie smiled. Everett placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Mackenzie and Everett were lying in her bed. Everett's arm was wrapped around her. "Do you know what I love about you, Mack?" Everett asked her. She smiled, and rolled over onto her stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Even though you're almost two years younger than me…your maturity level is beyond that of any eighteen year old." Mackenzie playfully slapped his arm. "Be serious." He raised his eyebrows at her accusation. "Oh, but I am being serious." He laughed, and leaned in to kiss her. "I can trust you with anything, you are the only person that I can talk to, about anything…" When he said this, Mackenzie noticed that his eyes darted away from her, almost like he was guilty about something. "What? What's wrong?" She asked him, sitting up, and turning his face to look into his eyes. "You know you can tell me Ev. We've had this talk before. I can't imagine ever being mad at you, or judging you for something wrong you did in your past."

Everett sat up and pulled his legs in closer to him. "It's not something I'm proud of…" "Quit stalling." Mackenzie placed her hand on his back. He took a deep breath. "Remember a couple years ago when you had just moved back from New York? When you got here I wasn't here. I didn't come back for another three weeks…" "I remember that summer. You were the one person I wanted to see…but wait…where had you been?" Again, Everett's eyes were wandering elsewhere. "Rehab." There he had said it. "What?" Mackenzie's mind was all over the place now. "Rehab? What are you talking about?"

"Cocaine, meth…heroin…you name it…I most likely did it…" "Why didn't I know this? No one ever mentioned anything about it…and…" Mackenzie was slightly freaking out. "There are a lot of things they didn't tell you when you got back. "I think it started a few months after you and your family left…I made new friends and it kind of got out of control. Sex and drugs were the only things on my mind. Mom and Dad found out and sent me to Rehab…that was the end of that. I had time to think about my life and I realized that I couldn't do this to my parents or to Emily…gosh Emily." Mackenzie didn't want to cry, but the tears came anyways. "I'm just going to need time to think about this…" She stood up and went to open her door. "Um…I'll call you later Everett."

This was to be expected. He hadn't expected her to be overjoyed and exited about the whole ordeal. "Ok. I understand." He stood up off the bed and grabbed his car keys. Mackenzie grabbed his hand, and pulled him in to give him a hug. "Listen…I'm not mad. I just need time to take it all in…" She kissed him. "I love you." He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her again. "I love you…just call me whenever you're ready to talk about it. I'll just let myself out." He let his hand slowly slide out of hers. "I'll be here."

"Dad…can we talk?" Mackenzie asked her father. He was in his office, reading the news paper. "Of course, Mack…shut the door behind you." Mackenzie quietly shut the door. "What's up sweetie?" Jon asked her. "Can I ask you a question? And please be honest with me." Jon nodded at his daughter's request. He noticed that she had been crying. "Of course. Come sit down." Jon patted the seat cushion next to him, on the leather couch. Mackenzie wasn't even seated when she began to ask her father for the truth. "Did you know that Everett was in rehab, while we were in New York?" Jon couldn't lie to his daughter. "I knew. But you two were so close…he didn't want to hurt you." "He didn't want to hurt me? Dad…this hurts me. I had to wait this long to find something out that basically the entire world already knew? This sucks!" Mackenzie stood up and ran up to her room, slamming the door. Jon sighed, as Ella walked into the room. "She'll be ok. Stephen and Kostos are ready to go…their plane leaves at three…we need to hurry." Ella walked over to her husband and helped him off of the couch. Jon kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." Ella smiled. "Likewise…" She playfully poked him.

* * *

Emily and Isaiah were walking through the park when Emily's cell phone rang. "Hold on. I should answer this." She walked a few feet away. "Yeah?" She knew it was Mackenzie. Before Emily knew it, Mackenzie was on the other end yelling. "I can't believe you all hid this from me! I can't believe that you didn't tell me that Everett was in rehab while I was gone to New York." With that, Mackenzie hung up the phone. "Crap!" Emily screamed, more to herself, than to the other people walking around her, in the park. Isaiah, who had been standing a comfortable distance away, ran over to her now. "Is everything ok?" He asked her. Emily put her phone in her pocket and then sat down in the grass. Isaiah sat down beside her. "I did something really stupid. And Mack just found out about it." Isaiah was confused. "What?" Emily rubbed her eyes with her hands. "A couple of years ago Ev had to go into rehab, for pretty hard drug use. But Mackenzie had been in New York. SO she didn't know anything…and then she came back. She never found out…I'm guessing he just told her." "Well do you need to go home?" Isaiah stood up, and helped Emily. She nodded her head. "Yeah…I think I should. I'm sorry…" "No! It's fine…there's always tomorrow." He laced his fingers through hers as they walked back to the car.

* * *

David and Jamie walked, hand in hand, down the boardwalk. "This is where we were when I first met you…" David said to her, smiling. Jamie laughed. "Yeah…it was only like three weeks ago." "You don't have to be so serious." He said to her. "I know. But I only have another month before I have to be back home…you know that." Jamie responded. "Unfortunately, I do know." They were silent for a few moments. "Hey…" Jamie said to him. "Come on!" She got a sly smile on her face, as they ran down the boardwalk. Finally, they ended up in front of Elijah's, a restaurant that was located right on the river. "You hungry?" She asked him. He nodded his head. "Yeah…I guess." Jamie walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two on the outside porch. When they sat down, Jamie was still beaming. David laughed. "What's with the change of attitude? You must really like this place." "It's just that when my parents first started dating, they came here…and my dad used to bring me and my brother here when we were younger. It brings back good memories." Jamie took a moment to remember her brother. "Taylor loved this place too."**

* * *

Ok…so Elijah's exists…they have the best kalamari…well except for Elizabeth's pizza…lol. Anyways…Yeah…there was some Mack and Ev and some Jamie and David…maybe a little too dramatic…but I had to do something to speed the story up! And Everett being a drug user…well it's been brought up in many a conversation, in my house…but let's just hope he's not.**

* * *

The next day Mackenzie woke up early and jogged the three miles to Everett's house. Anna answered the door. "Oh hey Mackenzie. Are you here to see Emily or Everett? Either way, both of them are asleep!" Their mom joked. "I'm here to see Everett. But that's ok…I'll just go wake him up." Anna opened the door more to let Mackenzie in. "Ok sweetie. Well good luck…last time I checked, he was out cold."

Mackenzie quietly opened the door. She stuck her head in, and sure enough Everett was asleep. Walking in, Mackenzie closed the door and walked the few steps to his bed. He didn't stir until she got onto the bed and lay down beside him. He jumped. "What the crap!" He turned over and saw who it was. Impulsively, Mackenzie leaned in and passionately kissed him. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did." She said to him, pulling away from the kiss. "I'm just happy to see you." He told her, running his fingers through her damp hair. She leaned into him, laying her head on his bare chest. "I was just afraid." Mackenzie kicked off her tennis shoes and got underneath the covers. Everett wrapped his arm around her. It made her feel safe. She loved the feeling. "Hmmm…promise me you'll hold me like this forever and that you'll never let me go…I'm just afraid." Everett turned her face upward towards his and smiled down at her. "I promise."

**

* * *

GO ahead…criticize away! Lol…this chapter ended up being not what I expected! And yeah…that's all I am saying.**


	12. Meeting Mom and Dad

_**Chloe: He's not my boyfriend. He only happens to be my old neighbor who I am still in absolute love with after three years! What can I say…he gives me inspiration?**_

Callie was sitting on a towel, by the water, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Do you mind if I join you?" It was Carver.

"Oh hey Carver. Yeah, I was just thinking."

"I've been doing that a lot too. What are you thinking about?" He asked. Callie remained silent for a moment to take it all in. "Whoa Carver! I think that's the most I've ever heard you say!" The two both laughed. "Do you know how Skye and Holly are doing? I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

Callie drew lines in the sand with her finger. Carver's question hadn't been answered, but he knew what she had been thinking about. "Good, I guess. My grandpa said that they were all just trying to figure things out."

"You know, Skye's parents have had a lot of trouble within their relationship, since the beginning." Carver laughed. "Wanna know something that I find funny?"

"What?" Callie asked. Carver laughed again, to himself mostly.

"My mom and Sean actually used to be together. But then Sean broke up with her for Holly."

"No way! For how long?" Callie questioned. Carver scratched his head, trying to recall how long the two had been together. "2 years…but that's just an estimate. Mom never talks about it. But that's how my parents met. When all of that happened, Lena and Paul thought it would be a good idea to send the girls away from each other. Holly came here with Lena's sister, Effie, for the rest of the summer. And in the fall, my mom transferred schools to London. And that's all she wrote…she met my dad and never left."

"That's kind of sweet." Callie stated. "Can I ask you a question?" Callie said, changing the subject. She didn't wait for a response. "Why is your sister such a crab, all the time? And why is your brother always being a jerk? You're completely opposite from them. You're laid back and quiet…and reserved."

"Good question. Well, I know they didn't get it from my parents. Both of them are reserved and quiet…well except for my dad when re-election time comes around! Well I'm not going to sleep around with half of the royal court like Audrey. And I never plan on dealing drugs and sleeping with half of the court like Damian…" Carver drifted off. Callie laughed.

"Thanks. I needed the amusement! I always thought that Audrey was one of those girls, but I never thought that she'd go that far."

"Oh yeah…" Carver laughed. "Speaking of the witch, here she comes." It was as if a light shut off in Carver's eyes. He went sullen and didn't say another word for the rest of the time.

"Callous." Audrey said to Callie as she walked by, to get into the water. "Whore." Callie called to her. Callie thought saw Carver smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Callie!" Callie turned around. It was Skye. "Hey!" She jumped up and ran over to hug him. "How are you?" He asked her. "I'm fine. I've been worried about you. Carver and I have just been out here talking."

"Carver, talking? No!" Skye sat down next to his cousin and the two gave each other a glance, only meaningful to themselves. "Yeah, we were perfectly fine until the wicked witch interrupted our conversation." Callie pointed to Audrey with an evil glare.

Skye rubbed his head, and stood back up. "Are you hungry? I was just about to catch some lunch." Callie nodded her head and laughed. "I'm starved." She looked back at Carver. "Are you going to be ok, down here with her?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He placed his headphones in his ears and took out his book. "See you two later."

Holly and Sean walked to the market together and picked a few things up for dinner. "You should get your mom to cook tonight." Sean said to Holly, absentmindedly picking up an apple and tossing it around. Holly turned around and rolled her eyes. "I cook perfectly fine. You've never complained before now." He put the apple back down and apologized to the vender. "Yeah, well…I didn't say you couldn't cook." Holly turned around and went back to shopping. "That's exactly what you said."

Callie spotted Holly first. "Oh look Skye, there's your parents." Skye stood up and turned around. "Oh, yeah…there they are. If they come over, just be cool. My dad doesn't know who you are yet." "You mean you didn't tell him!" Callie asked, astonished. Skye leaned down and kissed her. "He knows 'about' you. Lena and my mom wouldn't shut up about you last night."

"Oh, well that makes things a little better. Oh…he saw us. They're walking over." Callie turned her back to Holly and Sean. "If they ask to join us, just say no." Skye told her.

"Hey sweetie." Holly sat her purse down on the table and kissed her son. "Are you two eating lunch?"

"Yes ma'am." Callie smiled. "Would you like to join us?" Callie winced when Skye kicked her under the table. Holly looked back at Sean who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. Hell…I could use some food." Sean pulled the chair out from beside Skye. Holly sat down beside Callie.

Callie took in the appearance of Sean. His graying hair still had specks of brown in it. In his mid-forties, he had still managed to keep up his shape. But among all of these things, he looked older. Callie didn't think he acted older…he just looked older. From what she had heard about him, she imagined him to be a strict, firm, alcoholic father. But the man sitting in front of her wasn't that same man.

Sean put his arm around Skye. "So this is the famous Callie." He smiled at Callie. She reached out her hand to shake his. "Yes I'm Callie. It's nice to meet you." He took it and shook it softly, but firmly. "Sean. I hope Skye hasn't told you too many bad things about me."

"Never." Skye said in a mocking tone.


	13. I just wanted to let you know

"What's wrong Emily?" Anna asked her youngest child, as she watched her push her breakfast around on her plate. Emily didn't look up from what she was so focused on, "Everett finally told Mackenzie." The word 'finally' had more emphasis than any other word in the sentence; as if everyone had been waiting forever for him to tell her, and they had.

Anna placed the dish she was drying on the counter and took the empty seat next to Emily. "Oh dear. And how did that go over?" Just then feint sounds of laughter could be heard from the upstairs. Anna looked like she was about to cry. "I don't know! She called me freaking out! But she seems fine with it now!"

"Good morning ladies." Everett rounded the corner, with Mackenzie in tow. Before he had a chance to open the refrigerator his mother spoke. "Everett and Mack, could you please take a seat for a minute? I would like to speak with you all." The two sat down and looked at each other for reassurance. "Yes ma'am, what's up?" Everett asked. Anna held onto her daughter's hand to let her know the situation was ok. "Emily said that you told Mackenzie about what happened. What brought this up?"

"Mom, Mackenzie has been one of my best friends for years and it hurt to know that she had no idea I was going through this pain every day. And now that we're dating…I just needed her to be there for me. Mackenzie isn't mad at Emily." He squeezed Mackenzie's leg under the table, letting her know it was her turn to talk. "Em, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I overreacted. I didn't know how to deal with the fact that this had been hidden from me for all this time."

Emily looked her best friend in the eyes. "In all honestly Mackenzie, he wanted to tell you. All the parents decided to not make it our business anyways. No one else really knows. Just the adults, our family and you. Sorry it ended up like this." Anna stood up from the table and went back over to the dishes. "Are we ok now girls and boy?" She asked jokingly. Mackenzie stood up and went around to the other side of the table to give her friend a hug. "I'm sorry. I love you." Emily smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too. Let's move past this. Now, I'm about to be late to work. So if you could please let go of me." She laughed and allowed Mackenzie to move before she jumped up and grabbed her purse and ran out the back door towards her bike.

**This is just a short chapter about Emily and Mackenzie patching a minor bump in the road up. I neglected a couple of stories for so long that it's taking a while to get back in the groove. (I'm a little rusty.) Enjoy all of it. Review! Rachel. **


	14. Pure Magic and Love

"_Hey chica bella, its me your dear friend Emily all the way up here in "BoredomLand." I'm just kidding. It's going pretty well, actually. I'm doing well at the video store. My boss wanted me to star in a movie he was making! (No...Not that kind.) I couldn't say no. But he had other things on his mind…:/. Needless to say we're dating now. He's like 21 though. Brenna wanted to date him…but she failed to mention that she was engaged. Oops. I am sending these pants with lots of love. Have fun with the family. Tell the new boy I said hello…what? You expect that the emails you send to Mackenzie aren't going to get back to me? You thought wrong! Love you!!!!!! Hope you are doing well!_

_Love always, Emily"_

Jamie opened the package after reading the letter and unfolded the pants. The past few weeks had been great. She had successfully been managing her mind and David was a nice guy. This summer was really turning out to be what she hadn't planned. "Ohh, who sent you those? What are those?" Liz asked as she walked into the room.

"My friends and I are sharing a pair of pants this summer. Kind of like a way of keeping in touch and sharing our summers even though we aren't together. And they're ancient. That's what they are!" Jamie laughed. Standing up, she slipped off her shorts, and pulled the pants on. As before, they fit perfectly. "How is a pair of pants supposed to fit a bunch of girls?" Liz asked skeptically. Jamie glanced at her figure in the mirror and laughed on the inside because she knew that Skye was also sharing the pants. "Magic. Pure Magic. And Love." She finished getting ready as her cousin read a magazine. "Hey Liz, what are you doing today?" Liz glanced up. "Um, not much. I'm still feeling a little sick. I might go get my hair cut. But I kind of want to go by myself. David said he wanted to take you somewhere. But that it was a secret. And I wasn't supposed to say anything." Jamie laughed. "Well you're doing a great job at it so far! Call me if you need anything, ok?"

David was waiting for Jamie downstairs when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She had her hair curled, and was wearing a silver pair of hoops in her ears. She had chosen layered tanks to wear on top of an odd choice of jeans, which suited her he decided. He met her at the bottom step and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look cute." "I only look cute?" She asked. Taking her hand and lifting it up above her head, he spun her around. "Well, I mean you look hot. But I wasn't sure how to tell you. Those jeans threw me for a curve ball." Jamie now looked at him completely and took in his appearance. He was wearing a green striped polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, revealing his leg. He had also gotten a haircut. "You…" She started. "I figured we could both wear our injuries tonight." He winked, and tapped her cast. "And the haircut?" He ran his hand over his shaved head. "My grandfather is in town. I do it to please him. You don't like it?" Jamie felt his hair. "No, it's perfectly fine! I'm just taking it all in. So this surprise…I'm going to take a guess and assume that we're going over to your house?"

"Oh!" David pretended that he was going to feint. "How did I get so lucky as to have such a smart girlfriend? And yes, my parents want to meet the girl I've been spending all my time with. Are you ok with that? I can call and cancel…" They were halfway to the car already. "It's no big deal really." Jamie could tell he was nervous. "David?" He looked at her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's do this. "

**I am still trying to get back into this story! I'm working on it! I don't even know who is still reading it. But I will continue to write! Reviews are always welcome! -Rachel**


End file.
